


Ты не представляешь, Аоминеччи

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не всегда праздники проходят так, как планировалось. Но никто не жалуется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты не представляешь, Аоминеччи

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Куроко-санту на Diary.ru под впечатлением от офартов из онсена.   
> Бета Aurumtrio.

В коридоре тихо и пахнет свеженатертыми полами и хвоей. В каждом номере, в каждом холле — сосновые ветви и мандарины. Аомине тянет носом, будто надеется угадать среди всех этих ароматов тонкий запах Кисе. Но ничего нет. 

Из-за угла выворачивает уборщик. Швабру он тащит за собой, как хвост, по доскам змеится влажный след. Под коротким прозрачно-стариковским взглядом Аомине чувствует себя идиотом. Наверное, выглянуть в коридор было дурацкой идеей, но ему надоело просто сидеть и ждать. Сам-то он уже четверть часа как вернулся в номер, а Кисе застрял где-то в раздевалке. 

Теперь Аомине стоит и пялится на двери других номеров, на потемневшие деревянные рейки и, конечно, на поворот коридора. На самом деле, у Аомине немного слипаются глаза, все тело еще прогрето и распарено после онсена, и хочется только откинуться на подушки и задремать. А вместо того он должен высматривать провалившегося где-то Кисе. Аомине переступает на месте — сквозняк покусывает голые лодыжки. Откуда-то из номеров доносятся веселые голоса, приглушенные разговоры и музыка. 

Кисе появляется, когда Аомине уже надоедает торчать возле дверей, и он сжимает пальцами створку. Тихие шаги звучат еле слышно. Кисе притормаживает, поправляет небрежно завязанный пояс.

— Где ты там провалился, — тянет Аомине недовольно, — тебя там смы... — он давится словами, воздухом, своим раздражением и сонливостью тоже давится. Все это застревает в горле тяжелым жарким комком: Аомине видит лицо Кисе, его темный плывущий взгляд. Губы немного кривятся, когда Кисе выдыхает и шагает к Аомине. Тот все пытается и пытается сглотнуть и сказать еще хоть что-то.

Кисе молча хватает его за шиворот и вталкивает в номер. Аомине оступается, цепляется за его плечо, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. От Кисе жарит, как от печки. Его ладонь обжигает, когда он толкает Аомине на футон и сам летит вместе с ним, падает сверху. Весь воздух и этот чертов комок вылетают из горла от удара. Аомине хрипит, скользя нетвердыми пальцами по плечам Кисе. Тяжело дыша, будто после пробежки, тот трется носом о щеку, шею Аомине, потом нащупывает его руку и засовывает под свою юкату. Аомине гладит горячую распаренную кожу на ягодицах и наталкивается на гладкий твердый стопор.

Пальцы разом немеют, Аомине замирает и гулко сглатывает. Губы Кисе расползаются в наглой ухмылке — Аомине чувствует это кожей, даже, кажется, слышит смешок в шумном дыхании. Он обводит стопор по кругу, чтобы убедиться, что ему не почудилось, и надавливает на него. Кисе дергает бедрами и чуть слышно стонет.

— Так вот чем ты там занимался, — бормочет Аомине, надавливая на пробку сильнее, чуть покачивая ее.

— Готовил тебе сюрприз, — Кисе плотнее вжимается в него, упираясь в живот твердым членом. — В источниках люди сидят, а я... — он хихикает и тут же давится стоном, когда Аомине подцепляет края стопора, тянет пробку наружу и вталкивает ее обратно.

— Продолжай.

— Знаешь, два пальца сразу — это все-таки много, но я торопился, пока кто-нибудь не ввалился в раздевалку. И я думал о тебе, Аоминеччи, у меня сразу встал, когда я представил твое лицо.

— Да уж представляю, — хрипло выдыхает Аомине, — у меня от одних твоих рассказов стояк такой, что отрубиться можно. — Кисе тихонько смеется, но давится смешком сразу же, стоит Аомине снова потянуть пробку наружу. Подушечками он чувствует, как натягиваются горячие — раскаленные! — мышцы. — Тебе повезло, что никто не вышел. 

«Мне повезло!» — думает он. Никто не должен видеть Кисе таким. Даже его расфокусированный взгляд и этот приоткрытый рот с блестящей кромкой зубов — уже слишком, чтобы позволить кому-то увидеть это.

— Они вышли, — бормочет Кисе на выдохе, когда пробка снова плотно входит в него. — Хорошо, что я был в дальнем углу, за рядами ящиков. Черт, пока они переговаривались там, я чуть ладонь себе не прокусил. Они бы сразу услышали, если бы я застонал. 

Он подается вперед еще плотнее, еще жарче. Аомине давит на стопор пробки и чувствует, как от каждого толчка дергается член Кисе. Его бедра подрагивают, напрягаясь и расслабляясь. Аомине накрывает его ягодицу второй ладонью, тянет, раздвигая еще сильнее. Ему нравится раскрывать Кисе, нравится чувствовать, как он мечется, явно желая податься сразу назад и вперед, чтобы потереться головкой сквозь ткань. 

— Ты не представляешь, Аоминеччи... — говорит Кисе и лижет его шею, — ты не представляешь, когда боишься, что тебя заметят, каждый сантиметр этой чертовой пробки ощущается так сильно. Я думал, никогда ее внутрь не запихну. Я давил и давил, а она все входила и входила. Знаешь, когда держишь ее в руке, она кажется меньше, чем потом, когда уже запихиваешь ее в себя. 

Аомине хочется поцеловать его, укусить, лишь бы заткнуть сейчас. Они лежат на футоне, но Аомине покачивает, будто под ними палуба корабля, а вокруг — сумасшедший шторм. Язык Кисе скользит за ухом, дыхание пополам со словами обжигает ухо Аомине. Да что там ухо — его всего от макушки до пяток, жар течет вдоль позвоночника. Сжимая пальцы, Аомине мстительно покачивает пробку, Кисе низко стонет ему в ухо, и становится только хуже. 

— Я чувствовал каждое ребрышко этой долбаной пробки. Я не говорил, что она ребристая? Подумал, что это должно быть приятно, — Кисе выгибает спину и подставляется под руку, Аомине подхватывает края стопора и крутит пробку. — А на самом деле это ах... охуенно, Аоминеччи. Невозможно описать, что это такое — ходить с ребристой пробкой в заднице. Мимо люди проходят, здороваются и откланиваются, а я думаю только о том, чтобы забиться в угол потемнее и подрочить, потому что уже в ушах шумит.

Аомине вспоминает глаза Кисе, когда тот показался из-за поворота коридора, и представляет все в красках. Он снова прокручивает пробку, слегка вытягивая ее и вталкивая внутрь, Кисе захлебывается вдохом и замолкает, юката на нем распахнулась, и кожа обжигает даже через ткань. Пальцы Аомине скользят по липким от смазки бедрам, он давит на стопор, вталкивая пробку глубже, наклоняет ее и крутит. У Кисе дрожат бедра, он цепляется за юкату Аомине, полы разъезжаются, и грудь обдает жаром.

— По дороге меня остановил служитель, очень доброжелательный дедушка, — снова говорит Кисе. — Спросил, как мне их онсен, расхвалил целебную воду и чистый воздух. А я почти ничего не слышал, только кивал, как дурак, и полотенцем прикрывался. Эта ребристая пробка так двигается внутри, когда идешь, перед глазами темнеет.

Кисе напрягает бедра и трется членом о живот Аомине, а тот представляет, как эта пробка ощущалась, пока Кисе к нему шел. Он сжимает ягодицу и покачивает пробку вверх-вниз, Кисе низко стонет, щекочет влажными волосами шею.

— О черт, Кисе, — хрипло бормочет Аомине. — Не отказался бы я посмотреть на это. Черт. Черт! В следующий раз я буду смотреть. Вставишь ее еще раз для меня? — собственный голос кажется ему слабым и шуршащим, будто в горле перекатывается целая пустыня Сахара. 

Кисе жмурится, Аомине видит его влажные слипшиеся ресницы и дрожащую жилку на лбу и чувствует, как Кисе дергает задницей, чуть прогибаясь в пояснице, чтобы острее почувствовать пробку.

— Сам будешь вставлять, — отвечает он.

Аомине кажется, что он слышит шипение, с которым испаряется его мозг. Он уже не уверен, чего хочет больше: чтобы Кисе заткнулся или чтобы продолжал говорить. Говорить еще. И еще. А он говорит. 

— Иногда даже дыхания хватает. Вдыхаешь, а внутри как будто кипятком плещет. У меня от каждого движения... ох, да, Аоминеччи, от каждого движения смазка выступала, юката подмокла, к головке прилипла. А от этого еще хреновее, — он немного приподнимается, скользит мокрым лбом по щеке Аомине, а потом снова подается к его руке, будто пытается насадиться глубже, хотя стопор и без того плотно вдавлен в его тело. — Боже, еще... я не помню даже, как от того деда отвязался. В ушах шумело же, не слышно ни черта. Только кивал и улыбался, как слабоумный. — Он тянется за поцелуем, но тот выходит коротким и сухим. Губы у Кисе спеклись, он то и дело лижет их короткими нервными движениями. — Я решил, что проще будет дойти быстрым шагом, иначе точно спалюсь. И пошел прямо посреди коридора быстрым таким, широким шагом... ты не представляешь... Эта чертова пробка так внутри улеглась, тыкалась... куда надо, на каждом шагу, будто я на гребаной фак-машине еду. Думал, кончу прямо там. 

Аомине и сам почти готов кончить ко всем чертям. Это все слишком, Кисе то и дело срывается на стоны, захлебывается и хрипит. Аомине каждый раз придерживает пробку, притормаживает, чтобы он успел схватить воздуха и продолжил выдыхать все эти слова. Теперь-то Аомине хочет дослушать до конца. Заставить Кисе закончить этот рассказ, хотя он уже дрожит всем телом и пытается насадиться на пальцы Аомине. 

— Я только молился, чтобы больше никого не встретить, потому что я бы просто не дошел, — говорит Кисе, комкая юкату Аомине. — Ох, Аоминеччи!.. 

Кисе подается под пальцами, как мягкий пластилин, гнется всем телом, вздергивает задницу. Его напряженные бедра трясутся, будто он только что бежал марафон. Аомине выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и снова давит на пробку, точно как секунду назад, чтобы Кисе изогнулся так еще. Ощущение такое, будто все это — какой-то невероятно охуенный эротический сон. Совсем как те, которые ему снились, пока они, наконец, не переспали впервые.

И все еще снятся. 

— Аоминеччи, тебе тоже надо... как-нибудь попробовать. Ох, я бы тоже посмотрел...

Аомине согласен на что угодно, если Кисе будет смотреть, как сейчас — потемневшими раскаленными глазами, прожигая дыру у него в голове.

— Когда я тебя увидел, думал, прямо там и наброшусь. Ты ведь ждал меня, Аоминеччи?

Конечно, ждал, это их первый Новый год вдвоем, а Кисе потерялся где-то в отеле. Аомине вновь прокручивает пробку, трет ею стенки, и Кисе что-то стонет, вроде бы «Хватит» и «Прекрати», и все сильнее вжимается членом в живот Аомине. А тот подается вверх, покачивает Кисе на себе и снова и снова двигает пробку, крутит ее, пока не слышит вскрик, заглушенный юкатой — Кисе укусил его за плечо.

Перед глазами темнеет от нетерпения. От Кисе охренительно пахнет смесью чистоты, шампуня, мыла и дикого возбуждения. Аомине в последнее время уже по одному этому запаху угадывает, когда Кисе возбуждается, и сам от него заводится. Он просовывает руку дальше под сбившуюся юкату, чтобы погладить поясницу, лопатки. 

Кисе прогибается, как кошка, потягивается, проводит губами по шее от уха к плечу, затем языком до скулы. Аомине гладит его бедра, тянет за стопор, и Кисе оседает, почти падает на него, его член снова дергается. Аомине вытаскивает пробку, тут же проталкивает внутрь пальцы и едва не воет в голос, когда их туго обхватывают мышцы.

Кисе внутри страшно горячий, Аомине чувствует подушечками пальцев зашкаливающий пульс. А Кисе только стонет и сильнее насаживается на пальцы. Из-за пробки он такой раскрытый и податливый, что у Аомине кружится голова. Он только и может тыкаться носом в волосы Кисе, а тот запрокидывает голову, подставляет ухо, шею. 

— Давай уже, — шепчет он хрипло.

Кисе обхватывает его член и с силой проводит ладонью несколько раз вверх-вниз, хотя он и так стоит, как каменный. В голове Аомине легко-легко, пальцы немеют, будто вся кровь отлила к паху. Он раздвигает ягодицы Кисе неверными, соскальзывающими пальцами, и тот сам опускается на член. Затылок вдавливает в футон, комната перед глазами плывет и кружится, Аомине отчаянно моргает, пытаясь обрести хоть какой-то контроль. Он смотрит на Кисе, на побелевшую закушенную губу, опущенные ресницы и задыхается под темным, почти безумным взглядом.

Он такой влажный, обволакивающе-бархатный, что Аомине залипает, сбивается, никак не может найти ритм, только слегка подается бедрами вверх. Кисе пытается приподняться, но тут же соскальзывает, его мокрые бедра подрагивают под ладонями Аомине. Он сжимает пальцы, тянет Кисе на себя, тот плавно опускается, обволакивает Аомине всего целиком, прижимается ближе, его взгляд стекает по коже тягучим жаром, словно Аомине проваливается в смолу. 

Юката совершенно разъехалась и теперь сползает с плеча Кисе с каждым движением. Его горло подрагивает, когда он силится задавить стон. Аомине молчать уже не может, он прикусывает кожу на шее, на плечах Кисе. Останутся следы, непременно останутся следы. Кисе каждый раз ругается из-за этих отметин — и запрокидывает голову, трется подбородком о щеку Аомине.

Кожа под языком гладкая, только ощущаются вмятины от зубов, Аомине зализывает их и снова кусает. Кисе выворачивается из юкаты, упирается в пол вытянутыми руками, поднимает и опускает бедра, снова и снова, насаживается глубоко и резко, так что из Аомине вышибает дух. Член Кисе блестит от смазки, капли остаются на животе Аомине каждый раз, когда Кисе падает вниз. 

Кисе наклоняется и целует, кусает нижнюю губу, толкается в рот языком. Беспорядочно, мокро и жадно, он обжигает губы дыханием и колет быстрыми поцелуями. Они жгутся, как укусы пчелы, а следующий укус-поцелуй приходится на то же место, от новой порции яда мутится в голове, и голод становится только острее.

Аомине обхватывает Кисе за поясницу и резко переворачивается, подминая его. Кисе больно дергает его за волосы и скрещивает ноги у него за спиной. Вжимает в себя сильно, плотно — не вывернуться.

Аомине и не собирался.

Он только наклоняется ниже, роняя капли пота на плечо Кисе, толкаясь в него плотно и жестко, так что все плывет перед глазами. Их все еще штормит и швыряет из стороны в сторону — друг к другу все ближе и ближе. Кисе сжимает ягодицы, жар стискивается вокруг члена Аомине, затягивает его внутрь. 

— Как охуенно, — выдыхает он на стоне. — Ты горячий такой после этого гребаного онсена. 

Кисе, кажется, силится ответить, он даже открывает рот, двигает губами, но не выходит ни звука, лишь слабый хрип. Он сильнее давит пятками на ягодицы Аомине, будто тот может войти еще хоть на сантиметр, будто они могут врасти телами друг в друга. Секунду они балансируют в этой неподвижности, а потом Аомине срывается, двигается рвано и жарко, наваливается всем весом. 

— Хотел бы я... блядь, Кисе! — у него и самого все путается в голове, все, что он собирался сказать, улетает, рассыпается. Язык немеет, и Аомине просто наклоняется и лижет губы Кисе, проталкивает язык внутрь. 

Вообще-то он хотел сказать, что трахал бы Кисе непрерывно всю жизнь, если бы мог, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, заставляя его задыхаться и дрожать, как сейчас. Но на самом деле он не выдержит еще даже минуты. 

Да что там минуты — еще несколько толчков, и...

Кисе не стонет, а почти воет, приглушенно и хрипло. Его трясет, и он утыкается в плечо Аомине, прихватывает губами, пытаясь заглушить себя, забить этот звук. Момент, когда его накрывает, Аомине угадывает по каменному напряжению в его бедрах, по тому, как жарко и плотно сжимаются его мышцы, а еще — по собственно боли, потому что Кисе сжимает зубы. Эта боль — последняя капля, замешанная с удовольствием, она образует такой адский взрывоопасный коктейль, что Аомине срывается на крик.

По инерции он делает еще два движения, заставляя Кисе вскрикнуть и сжаться еще сильнее, так плотно, что Аомине чувствует собственную сперму, разливающуюся внутри него. 

Несколько минут они просто лежат, уткнувшись друг в друга, спаянные, вплавленные телом в тело. Кисе дышит едва-едва, да и Аомине никак не может вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Остро и жарко пахнет потом, мокрые волосы Кисе щекочут щеку, подрагивающей ладонью он шарит по руке Аомине, пока их пальцы, наконец, не переплетаются. 

Аомине выдергивает в реальность звонком телефона, он вытягивает руку и по вибрации находит нужную трубку, вслепую нажимает кнопку приема. На «алло» сил не хватает.

— С Новым годом, пусть сбудутся все ваши реалистичные желания, соответствующие вашим материальным возможностям, вот что.

— Эээ... — Аомине смотрит на экран телефона — часы показывают девять минут первого. — И тебя с Новым годом, Мидорима.

— Это Мидоримаччи? — оживляется Кисе. — Дай телефон.

Он отбирает у Аомине трубку и радостно вопит:

— С Новым годом, Мидоримаччи! Пусть твои талисманы приносят тебе только удачу, а не грыжу! Мидоримаччи? — Кисе удивленно смотрит на экран. — Бросил трубку. Подожди, Аоминеччи, разве уже Новый год?

На улице шумно взрывается фейерверк, раскрашивая седзе разноцветными пятнами. На разворошенном футоне под смятыми одеялами тепло, в ногах путаются скомканные юкаты, в бок Аомине утыкается ребристая анальная пробка. Их первый Новый год вдвоем не мог быть лучше, даже если бы они что-то планировали.


End file.
